Solar collectors generally have an absorbing means to absorb the incident solar radiation to convert it to a convenient energy for subsequent use. This can be by heating a fluid passed therethough for applications such as driving a steam turbine or heating a house. However, collectors generally are not very efficient in converting any solar radiation to a convenient energy.
The present invention seeks to provide a more efficient apparatus, method and parts therefore for enabling solar radiation energy conversion.